fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sting Eucliffe (Mangetsu20)
Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) was a skilled Mage who partnered alongside his fellow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney. Dying over three hundred years ago during what the Magic World calls, "The Devil Apocalypse," when the Dark Guild known as Tartarus attempted to use FACE to annihilate all Magic in the world; halted with him and Natsu Dragneel, giving up their lives to stop Acnologia and Zeref respectively. Hundreds of years later, within the absence of Slayers, Sting was born through secret experimentation authorized by the new Magic Council. Through the use of both Lacrima infusion into organic and mechanical substances, Sting's spirit reanimated what was supposed to be an original creation. Surprised that he's in the body of an object and not the real icon but retains memories of the past living Sting, the new agent of the Council works to find his own place in the new world. Appearance: Sting embodies the muscular posture of a young warrior, but the confidence and projection of one whom can take on men and women far physically superior in appearance. With rippling abdomen muscles and extensive biceps and triceps to show off through parts of his attire that isn't covered, Sting holds himself with a well retained knowledge of his physical attractive appearance. With spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion, Sting is the epitome of a young and attractive warrior, with very few on par with his physical aptitude. His uniform consists of a hybrid of standard mage clothing along with a number of customized additions to his attire. With a sleeveless blue, gray fur-collared jacket overlaying a teal green sleeveless muscle shirt that is attached to a pair of overall belts, holding up a billowing gray-gold rimmed, black slacks with a pair of clog-type shoes. Additionally, he wears a gray bordered pair of long sleeve blue gloves. Personality: TBA Synopsis: Affiliations: History: TBA Natural Skills/Abilities: Incredible Magical Power: Due to his origins and the basis his power derrives from, Sting withholds an incredible storage of Magical Power beyond what ordinary mages can attain. Having been seen in projection as the equivalent as an "Angelic Warrior of Vengeance," Sting's magical power has been noted to be closely resembling his partner's in terms of sheer strength and output. With the finite manipulation of his naturally inclined Dragon Slayer Magic, Sting's ability to fight intense battles at his prime is indoubtedly prolonged from his experience and capability as a magically inclined combatant. High Physical Aptitude: Through slight augmentation of the original's impressive physical attributes, Sting has attained incredible strength beyond of what most mages can ever hope to achieve. Having the special anantomy derived from his Dragon Slayer Magic to withstand punishment beyond what ordinary humans are capable of, Sting can dish out incredibly high damage from his fists alone. Imbued with his naturally high amount of Magical Power, Sting can double or triple the damage of which he's able to preform normally, able to smash through highly reinforced metal and earth, and break through defenses that would ordinarily hold off against physical or magical based attacks. Master Brawler: Seen as the main style focused within nearly every aggressive-based Dragon Slayer, Sting withholds a vast knowledge of combat which stems in a mix of street fighting, parkour, and boxing. This imbues it into a style of brawling that Sting often likes to call, "The Dragon Fist Arts," often playing off the title as a Dragon Slayer Mage himself. In this aspect, Sting finds himself to be at an upperhand in combat prowess in comparison to his partner, as his style is more attuned to the sword arts and shadows than full-out brawling. Tactical Genius: Sting retains the ability to deduce his enemy's strengths and weaknesses with high skill levels. Despite being powerful individually, Sting can adapt and overcome most obstacles by distinct planning upon attacking his enemies in a particular manner that best suits his own abilities. However, his tactical prowess doesn't come into play until he is fighting alongside with Rogue, as his timing and coordination are nearly in perfect sync when it comes to overwhelming his opponents with sheed speed and well aimed, precise-based hits. Equipment: Light Lacrima: Specially imbued lacrima filled with Light Magic, Sting has often employed to refill his stamina and health by shattering them and devouring its essence. In other more strategic uses, Sting can employ non-Dragon Slayer Magic against his enemies or to clear obstacles. A more mundane and practical use for a Light lacrima is to install it into a lantern for a source of light. The Holy Grenade: A specially crafted device that has a lacrima stored with Light Magic within it within a brass-enamored spherical shell. Imbued further with exterior fueling Light Magic from Sting's palm, he can start down its timer and throw it at an enemy, causing an incredible spell or raw explosion of Light Magic. The only chagrin to using this form of this Light Magic is that Sting cannot "eat" the light being casted by the grenade. Magic(s): White Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of Lost Magic, Sting has only knowledge and access to this particular type of Caster Magic due to his originated counterpart's abilities within Dragon Slayer Magic.This Holy Light gave Sting the power of a righteous warrior and avenger, capable of bringing upon the searing rays of the heavens to bear upon his enemies, scorching all evil to the bone and burn them to ashes, while feeding open the light of anything that cast rays into the air. This power given birth to a human who could take upon the form of the Dragon, mirroring the Holy Dragon Weisslogia, and was unable to match his prowess, which his counterpart was able to slay in the end. Rivaled only by God Slayer Magic, Sting's Dragon Slayer Magic is by far one of the few magic types that is considered "unrivaled" in terms of potential and raw power. * White Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature Dragon Slayer roar technique, takes two different variations while in his base form. When fired immediately, Sting can create a hand-width wide white beam that is focused like a laser, able to be dragged around to the direction his mouth is pointing to and cut things with finite precision and force. When eating a light reflective material or rays of light in general, Sting can augment the White Dragon's Roar and be capable of generating a potent hardlight shockwave, able to bulldoze through several houses and kick up the earth it travels over, punching a man sized hold in whatever wall that it crashes through. *'White Dragon's Punch' (白竜の穿孔, Hakuryū no Senkō): Sting's signature Dragon Slayer punch technique, capable of increasing the force of his punches by several times. Depending on the force of White Dragon Slayer magic coursing through his fists, gives a varying degree of destructive force enabled when making contact with his enemy's body. This can also be bolstered by consuming light refracting surfaces or rays of projecting light, for devestating and bone crushing effect. *'White Dragon's Claw' (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range move which he described as a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing a blast of medium size from it. If such blast connects with the body of the opponent, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, at the same time leaving a light, complex mark on it, a so-called "stigma", which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement; something which leaves the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack. If his opponent can manipulate the magic around his/her own body, able to tamper with the surface of his/her skin in generating a counter element (ie, fire) or another form of magic that can disable or burn away the stigma, then it becomes nullified and movement is restored. *'White Dragon's Arrow' (白竜のアロー, Hakuryū no Arō): A long-range Dragon Slayer technique. Sting claps his hands together in front of himself, before pulling back his right hand, in a motion as if pulling something back. His left forefingers extend, forming what could be seen as a arrowhead of light, while the rest of the arrow is constructed by right hand. With a transparent series of refracting light strings pulling the hard light projectile back, Sting releases it, and sends an arc of light towards his enemy. While small, its penetrative power can pierce even reinforced cells, hardened or bolstered by even fellow Dragon Slayer Magic. The force of this attack can level several buildings aligned with its path or at the epicenter of its strike zone. *'White Dragon's Lance' (白竜のランス, Hakuryū no Ransu): A melee-based Dragon Slayer technique. Sting claps his hands together before generating a potent amount of White Dragon Slayer Magic into the base of both of his palms. After a few seconds have passed, Sting waves his arms out purposely, allowing a intricately shaped halberd of hard light to be shaped and be able to be held by Sting. While relatively skilled enough to fend off weapon-users and sword magic, the real purpose is the compressed White Dragon Magical Power stored within its construct. By praying, "The Holy Lance strikes from the Heavens to cleanse the Evil of the Earth," Sting can thrust or throw this construct of hard light towards his target, which explodes magnificently upon impact. Considered to be Sting's trump card while in his base form, he doesn't use it unless absolute necessary due to the need of magical energy to use it effectively. Advanced Dragon Slayer/Magic Abilities: White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ, Howaito Doraibu): An advanced Dragon Slayer technique which amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body into an aura of bright light which allows him to better employ his White Dragon Slayer Magic, at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. By accessing his Second Origin supply of Magic, Sting's full power is released and is the result of the White Drive technique's use. This state grants Sting the ability to bolster preexisting techniques by a high margin, make a derivitive variation of a few spells, and create an incredibly strong iconic spell for his own use. *'White Dragon's Arrow Rainfall' (白竜のアロー降雨, Hakuryū no Arōkōu): A derived augmented version of White Dragon's Arrow. White Dragon's Arrow Rainfall is preformed in very much the same manner as the White Dragon's Arrow. But, instead of releasing a single arrow, a larger condensation of White Dragon Slayer Magic is gathered upon the arrow's head, and then released, creating a wide radius of pressurized hard light and incinerative rays to disperse upon contact of colliding with any given target. Able to wipe out an entire city block with ease, this technique is used for a large number of opponents or to catch a swift opponent off guard, as the speed of deployment is twice as fast as the prior technique had been. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Holy Nova' (滅竜奥義, ホーリーノヴァ; Metsuryū Ōgi, Hōrī Nova): A technique which Sting described as "the best of (his) best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm, tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light enveloping his entire arm and a remarkable distance behind it. This move creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The mass of destruction is potently equal to that of the White Dragon's Arrow Rainfall, but is seen more direct and capable of instaneously ripping his opponents into dust from the mere contact of the attack. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Being originated from a third generation Dragon Slayer, this Sting is capable of harnessing the poweris capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. While activating this form, Sting's body gains additional traits making him more alike to a White Dragon, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down the sides of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central part of his body, which instead bears several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. *'White Dragon's Holy Breath '(白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his opponent and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth. This version is capable of releasing unquantifiable volumes of White Dragon Slayer Magic, as its capability can create a vast fifty meter wide by fifty meter deep hole into the earth, incinerating and pummeling lesser opponents to death or into submission, while dealing significant damage to even the most durable of foes. *'Holy Blast' (ホーリー爆風, Hōrī Bakufū) A close quarters Dragon Slayer technique of an easier employed, yet effectively destructive power none-the-less. Sting gathers an orb-shaped condensed amount of White Dragon Slayer Magic and then releases it within a powerful discharge of holy light magical energy towards an opponent.' '''This is capable of striking an advancing Dragon Slayer, and deal deadly damage to lesser opponents. *'Holy Ray''' (ホーリーレイ, Hōrī Rei): Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of shiny rays are fired towards the targets, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which cause heavy damage upon them, striking them in rapid succession. Able to deal damage to resilient opponents (ie, Dragon Slayers) and annihilate lesser resilient opponents. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *His Fighting Theme, according to Blankslate, is "The Hot Wind Blowing" by Ferry Corsten. *Sting's Theme is, "You Are The Light," by Nine Lashes. *This variation of Sting Eucliffe was allowed to be created by Per. Thanks for the permission! ^^ *Sting's Holy Grenade, is a parody reference to the Holy Grenade of Antioch shown in Monty Python's parody film, the Holy Grail. Quote(s): Category:Godfried Category:Light Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Rogue Cheney (Blankslate) Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage